


Afternoon outside

by marylucynord



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marylucynord/pseuds/marylucynord
Summary: A sunny day out with their daughter seemed like the perfect afternoon...Though it didn't end up the way they expected.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 26





	Afternoon outside

**Author's Note:**

> So here's some family fluff!

It was a sunny day in the coastal region of Dorset. No clouds in sight, which was very weird in England.

Tina Scamander was holding her three - week - old daughter, Chiara, while sitting in a recliner next to Newt, who had been making some tea until that moment.

Lately, the Scamander household has been quite busy. Between Tina's last week's of pregnancy and the birth of their little girl, they couldn't remember when was the last time they had some tea in the garden.

Truth is, no one had the energy. 

"Newt, can you please put a beach umbrella above us? I don't want her to get sunburned" Tina said while breastfeeding their daughter.

"Sure thing. Let me" He said while reaching for his wand and casting an Accio spell to bring what his wife just asked for.

He made sure to direct the shadow towards his wife and daughter and made sure to remember to go inside the house in a few minutes or he would get sunburned.  
\---------------------------------

Everything felt so good. So relaxing. The soft sound of birds humming. Wind blowing ever so slightly on the trees and the little family(asleep, maybe as a result of the calmness and relaxation they felt)under the shadow of a beach umbrella...Well, almost all of the family.

Tina woke up over two hours later to find her daughter asleep on her chest, snoring lightly(Newt would later say that Chiara inherited her snoring, how dare he!) and her husband by her side...Though not so close to her as she thought. 

When Tina rolled over on the chair to see her husband, she couldn't resist the laughter that came out of her mouth.

Newt, more freckled than ever, red as a tomato woke up as soon as he heard his wife laughing.

"What happened?What is it?" He got up so quickly that he stumbled with his own chair and fell to the floor. At this point, the state of relaxation was long forgotten and their little child was awake in her mother's arms.

Tina was laughing so loud that Chiara started to cry. "Oh no, sweetie no,no, please. Mama was just laughing at your silly papa" She said trying to calm her.

"I still don't understand why are you laughing" Newt was genuinely confused. Why did his face burnt so much? When did the weather get so hot?

"Love, I think you should get a mirror..." Tina looked a little amused and he still didn't understand why!

Five minutes later, when they made their way back into the house, Newt found out the reason why his wife was laughing at him, the reason his face burnt so much and the reason why he would have to use the aloe-vera lotion he had planned to use on the mooncalves...

**Author's Note:**

> Short note: I love the name Chiara and it means "pure, light" so I think it fits¿¿somehow¿¿  
> Let me know your thoughts below!


End file.
